


Bloody Moon

by Jader_Se7en



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Just an oral work pls, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/pseuds/Jader_Se7en
Summary: 一个乱七八糟的西幻AU 没有顺序 想到什么就写什么本质是沙雕欢乐多*“红月亮”指的是月亮光经过地球大气层到达人类眼睛这段产生的颜色变化。但月全食时也会出现红月亮。这是一种很罕见的情况。“红月亮”又被称为“血月”。*狼群的生活习性和行动方式有一定程度参考纪录片与书籍。





	1. 序章

“这样就可以了。看看吧。”  
Steve在角落签下名字，将羽毛笔插回墨水瓶中，把羊皮纸推回给曹容仁。炉架上的药锅咕噜咕噜地响，气泡炸开散发出阵阵沉郁的药香。书架上异瞳的波斯猫打了个哈欠，翻身又睡了过去。  
曹容仁接过信纸，仔细浏览。  
契约的内容十分简单。要求是治好远在另一片大陆的狼族身上异常的疼痛，而提供的报酬也十分丰厚。对方不但在当地有产业可以为他提供一切生活必需，甚至有一些在东洋千金难求的药材也任他随意取用。  
一切确认完毕后，曹容仁点点头签下自己的名字。“我当然接受，但您给予的条件似乎有些太好了，甚至让我……”怀疑是个陷阱。  
墨迹上荧光亮起，契约正式生效。  
“别小瞧了任务的难度。若不是那边我找过的最厉害的人都无能为力，我也不会来到这里。”Steve另外起草了一封信件，盖上刻着专属身份花纹的火漆印，“这是推荐信。到了那里把它交给当地我的人，他们自然知道该怎么做。”  
曹容仁将它小心地收好。“那个狼族——您叫他Peter，是您很重要的人吗？”  
“唔……也许应该称作商业伙伴。”Steve手抵着下巴，略微思考，随即一拍大腿，拿起自己的背包，“看见了吗？这个，一根就价值连城。”  
背包的绳子上系着一缕白色的毛发，曹容仁一眼便识出那是集市上的狼毫根本无法相比的品质。东洋无狼族，这种魔法师需要的材料只能靠着港口来往的货船运输。  
“一些地下拍卖会需要宾客出示身份证明的东西，若是给这个，他们就会立刻把你请到最豪华的贵宾席。”Steve有些得意，“狼族惜毛如命，那是他们等级的象征。不过……”  
Steve指指契约，“若是你能解决问题，你要什么他都会给你的。”  
“但愿。”曹容仁轻笑着点点头。  
他一直都知道狼族，甚至曾经有那么几次近乎直面。要说多深入的了解也谈不上，但对付动物他总是有一手的。阁楼中的书已经无法再带给他更多的提升，是时候出去走走了。  
“我看人的眼光一直都不错，相信你能和他好好相处。”Steve大笑道，“只有一点务必注意——Peter是一头特别的狼，他对自己的狼族身份非常敏感。如果他不愿意提，最好别刺激他。”  
曹容仁表示不解，“怎么会？”  
“更多的时候Peter是人类，但当‘血月’发生时，他会因不可控制的疼痛而化狼，”Steve轻捻那撮狼毫，“这玩意，就是他疼痛发作时从自己身上挠下来的。”  
曹容仁觉得自己掉进了一个陷阱。  
一


	2. Introduction

Steve在家门口发现了一头狼。  
严格意义上来说并不能叫他发现的，在如此猛烈的暴风雪的夜晚，没有谁会关心窗外除了白茫茫的大地还剩下什么。只是他下楼时仆人们正聚在窗边举着灯窃窃私语，甚至连他近在咫尺都没有发现。  
“发生了什么？”  
他的默不作声把众人都吓了一跳，不过熟知老板平易近人的大家并没有惊慌，反而是纷纷让开一条道指着窗外。  
“外面有一头狼，大人。”他们说。  
借着跃动的灯火，他隐约在皑皑白雪里发现了一抹黑色。风暴汹涌，狼的身躯被雪掩埋了大半，仅露出半截脑袋，但皮毛下的一滩殷红更触目惊心。  
“把它抬进来。”  
仆人们你看看我我看看你，都有些犹豫。森林中住着性格偏执古怪的老猎手与他饲养的凶残狼群的事情人尽皆知。虽然外面的那头似乎已经奄奄一息，也没人想承担被一口咬死的风险。  
“快去。”这次是严肃的命令。  
几人不敢再踌躇，举着油灯向门外跑去。Steve站在窗前，玻璃映出他皱眉的样子。  
他了解那群狼以及他们的主人。这是毫无道理的事情——人们口口相传中的故事里Reginald以人类之躯征服狼族，也将他们的力量推上巅峰从而掌控了这片辽阔的森林。他没有理由放一只受伤的狼在这种鬼天气里执行任何任务，无论那是什么都无异于赴死。  
仆人们很快就回来了，几人合力将狼冻僵的身体抬到壁炉前。皮毛间夹杂着的残雪被温暖的火焰融化成水，混杂着鲜红色洇湿了昂贵的实木地板。  
“它还活着，大人。但后腿受了重伤。”提灯的仆人报告，“我们没能确定它的种类，这种狼的皮毛和我们在市场上见过的完全不同。”  
Steve微微点头，蹲下身去，手搭在狼的胸口。那点微弱的起伏证明其一息尚存。他注意到了后腿处不正常的扭曲，并且惊异于这与市场上的廉价制品天差地别的手感。  
暴殄天物。他在心底唾了Andy一口。那些拍卖会所谓压轴好货的质量离它还差个十万八千里。  
慢慢朝着头部移动，Steve并不担心狼会突然跳起来反咬一口——保镖黑洞洞的枪口早就对准了它的脑袋。他的手在摸到狼脖颈毛发间掩藏的一块金属硬物时突然顿住，不可置信地向下探，如意料之中摸到了一串凸起的字符。  
“他妈的Reginald。”Steve霍然起身，把远远围观的仆人都吓了一跳。他们很少听到脾性极好的主人说脏话。“把他送到楼上的房间去。然后把医师叫过来。现在，立刻。”

“是枪伤。还有一些动物争斗后留下的爪痕。”  
医师小心翼翼地用镊子夹起那颗泛光的金属放在瓷盘里呈给Steve，“现在是失血过多导致的昏迷。但它的生命力十分顽强，已经没有性命之忧，只是需要休息。”  
Steve捻起那颗银弹，上面残余的血渍浸进指纹里，他细细端详，在注意到上面熟悉的标志性花纹时面色凝重。  
“你被自己人打了。”他说。  
没有回应。  
正在给狼上绷带的医师不明白为什么大人为什么要对着空气说话。甚至就连他深夜被招来给一只狼做手术这事就已经够奇怪了。若是召唤物受了伤自然该由魔法师们处理，然而他手上沾着的鲜血证明眼前不是暂时构成的虚幻生物，而是一头实实在在的狼。  
”弄醒他。“Steve向后靠在椅背上，食指磕了磕扶手。  
医师满头冷汗。惹怒一头狼绝非明智之举，老板不要命他还想活着。但令已下没有退路，医师闭紧眼睛，收绷带的手猛地一使劲——  
”嗷！”狼疼得从床上直挺挺弹起来，尾巴砰地炸开，牙齿咬得咔咔响，“Steve你他妈疯了吧！”  
“你刚才说了他死不了的吧？”  
“是，是……”被吓得虚脱的医师已经不知道是自己活下来还是狼开口说话让他更震惊了。  
“那就行。“Steve点头，”下去吧。今晚的事情不要向外说。”  
医师唯唯诺诺地退下了。  
“解释一下，Peter。这颗子弹。”他的视线回到床上，两指摩挲着银弹，“还有那个项圈，只有Andy身边的狼才有。你得感谢它让我认出你这副样子。”  
彭亦亮转过身对着墙壁不理他，尾巴甩在被子上啪啪作响表达愤怒。  
“好了，是我的错。我太着急了。”他了解这头狼有多好哄，“我总得知道是谁把你伤成这样。”  
其实手心的子弹已经给出了回答。除了老猎手，没人会再用那样华丽又招摇的东西炫耀武力。  
”每个人都是。“  
他把自己整个人埋进被子，再出来的时候已经变成了Steve所认识的人形，只保留了绑着绷带的一条腿。狼的身体恢复速度极快，同类在他身上留下的伤口已经愈合。但那一发子弹只需再偏一点点就能让他彻底丧失行动能力。Reginald虽然很久不再亲自上阵，不等于他的技术就有退步。  
Steve挑眉，给他递了杯水，”为什么？“  
“你明白的。当Regi一言不发地将枪口对准我的时候，每一头默不作声的狼都是他的眼睛和爪牙——无论他们自己是否这么想。”彭亦亮紧捏着瓷杯，手背上青筋暴起，”他是错的，他误解了一件事：狼王是在我们几个异种中达成一致而共同认可的那个，而非他能决定和培养成的。“  
”狼王？“  
彭亦亮喝了口水，摇摇头不说话。  
”好吧，不谈。但他还是让你逃了。“Steve评价，”Andy想杀的猎物没有不被一枪毙命的。“  
”因为他自信我逃不出森林。“彭亦亮不屑地撇嘴，”杀鸡儆猴的把戏。既要向剩余的人展示仁慈，又要不让我成为威胁，故意打偏一枪让我在逃亡过程中被暴风雪埋葬。完美的计划。可惜他算漏了我命大，而且也没有想到我会往人类的地方逃。在他看来那是自寻死路，因为根本没有人敢靠近一头狼，反而可能因为自卫而杀死我。“  
“其实他想得在理。”Steve半是调侃半认真地说，“如果我告诉楼下那群人刚才他们抬回来的是森林传言里之一的Doublelift，保不齐立刻晕过去几个。”  
”一群没用的胆小鬼。“  
”别这么说。如果不是他们细心，没有把你晾在外面一整晚然后明天挖出来，一周之后你就会出现在城里的拍卖会上。“Steve给自己倒了杯茶，”我很人性化的。你想被做成大衣还是地毯？“  
彭亦亮抽了抽嘴角，一阵恶寒。”威胁？“  
”只是陈述事实。我是商人，送上门的钱财没有不收下的道理。“Steve大笑。  
”眼光放长远一点，Steve。正如你说，你是商人，很擅长这样做。“彭亦亮躺下去，闭上眼睛，”我会把我的东西夺回来的。如果我告诉你，那片森林里有一桩大生意，高风险，一本万利，你会考虑吗？“  
”虽然我还有一些想问的，但你该休息了。“他沉默了一小会，没有直接回答，只是抬手去够柜子上的项圈，丢给彭亦亮，”这个。“他说，”你自己处置。“他将茶杯放在床头柜上，走出门去。  
彭亦亮看了一眼，黑底白字刻着熟悉的代号，“哈。”  
他微微使劲，金属在手中逐渐扭曲，砰然断裂发出清脆的声响。  
“都去死吧。”

“大人。”  
Steve关上门，等候多时的管家立刻跟上来将外套为他披上。  
彭亦亮说中了他的心事。他是商人，不是猎手。即使年轻时也曾玩玩枪，但很快就被证明不是那块料。Steve不在乎Reginald与他的狼群有多威名赫赫，他们所占领的风水宝地才是他想要的资源。曾经狼群所守卫的牢不可破的防线令他望而却步，但如今看来，这座坚固的堡垒已经出现了第一道裂缝。  
“Cain。”他停步。  
“是。”  
“我知道你想说什么，但是不行。”他手中依旧捏着那枚子弹，冰冷的金属已经变得温热。  
“……我认出他了。那次我们在森林中遇到危险时前来救援的人。我曾一度想不通为什么会有人能够在Reginald掌控的地盘来去自如，今天开了眼界。”Cain低语，“他的实力有目共睹。而我们最需要的就是一个熟悉他们弱点的向导。”  
“但我们现有的战斗力不足以说服他加入。”Steve朝着窗外望去。暴风雪仍未停歇，不远处的森林漆黑一片，不存在一点灯火。  
背后的人一时没有回答。“的确如此。”隔了一会，“但如果您愿意做一次投入的尝试……”  
至于后来无意间放在召唤阵附近的拉面误打误撞钓来了一条打瞌睡的远古黑龙，还顺道拐走了大魔法师身边的伴宠，把云端城的城主Jack气得半死不活就是另外的事情了。


	3. Taste

“今天就先说到这儿。空口无据，不如你明天实际去森林里走走。”  
再讲下去那只猴子哈喇子都要从他头顶滴下来了。  
窗外月牙弯钩，不知不觉已经是深夜。彭亦亮站起身，把趴在他身上做美梦的猴子拎起来打开门随手丢进走廊。随后的惨叫声令墙上的烛火都忍不住一震。  
“明天见。”  
他瞥了一眼书架上那只整晚都弓着背尾巴直直冲天的波斯猫——如果不是曹容仁在这它一定会跳下来给他两爪子。很奇怪，从他们看到彼此的第一眼起就印象极差。  
种族矛盾。彭亦亮得出结论。  
曹容仁稍稍挥手，那只猫便极为不爽地看了彭亦亮一眼，灵巧地在书架间跳跃几下消失在了墙后。  
“等下，Peter。”在他正要出门时，一只手搭上了他的肩膀。“能拜托你一件事吗？”  
“你说。”他转身，毫无疑问。  
“我可能……需要了解一下你的另一副样子。”  
一瞬间彭亦亮浑身都紧绷起来。  
“你知道。”他声音低哑。什么时候自己粗心大意到了这般境地？  
“别误会，不是要害你。”曹容仁摇摇头，“我在来这儿之前和Steve有交流过，知道关于你的一些……麻烦。”  
这让彭亦亮放松了半分，并且在心里给Steve扎了个小人。他迅速地关上门。  
“他和你讲那些无聊的事情干什么。”  
“把自己弄得生不如死的苦痛恐怕不算无聊。”曹容仁小心地往前走了一步，仍将两人维持在安全距离。兽类高度警戒的时候会为自己树起一个无形的防御圈。“而且Steve告诉我这儿似乎没人能解决你的问题。你就没有好奇过为什么Jensen可以随便变化不受影响吗？”  
“我找过Sneaky。但治疗方法是喝那不知道掺了什么的药水然后跟他上床还是痛死我算了。”  
“可是小报上说他当年用巫术化成酒馆的妓女跟你睡过。”  
“那种东西一个字都不要信！而且我当时根本没认——”  
房间陷入沉默。  
“算了，反正最后跟他睡的不是我。别说出去，特别不要告诉Jensen：当时他技术不熟练喝多了，然后忘记自己还在变身。”  
“噗。”

气氛终于显得融洽了一点。  
“我的家乡见不到狼。”曹容仁和盘托出，“更别说变成人的狼了。想要解决问题，我总得见见患者本人。”  
彭亦亮背靠着门，咬咬牙。和曹容仁无关——就算Steve整天开玩笑给他算那身皮值多少，他也相信对方看人的眼光。只是已经有很长时间没有主动回到狼的样子了，仿佛那样他就能忘记雪夜之前发生的一切。然后感觉背后有什么东西震了一下，敏锐的听觉让他捕捉到锁孔轻微的响动。  
咔哒。  
操他妈的Jensen。彭亦亮想。你明天完蛋了。  
城中的人都知道Jensen善于钻研一切机械中的小零件。只有彭亦亮明白他还能从外面不靠钥匙反锁Liquid里的每个门。他用这一套方法恶作剧屡试不爽，彭亦亮是主要受害者之一，而Impact永远很乐于收拾他搞下的一切烂摊子。  
然后把破坏门的罚单挪到彭亦亮面前。  
猴子们都是记仇的生物。毫无疑问，这是在报复刚才彭亦亮把他丢出门。如果彭亦亮想，现在就可以破门而出截住绝对在往Impact房间逃的猴子痛揍一顿。  
他对上曹容仁对这一切毫无察觉的眼睛，深吸一口气。  
“把灯关掉。”  
“为什么？”  
“过程会比较奇怪。我知道你不会被吓到，但是……”  
他哽了一下，因为曹容仁抬手抵上他的唇，“好。”  
曹容仁似乎不疑有他，打了个响指，光源应声而断。靠魔力供电的旅馆虽然有开关，但对他来说只要直接切断源头就可以了。房间里只余下透过窗帘缝隙的一缕月光。  
“没关系。”黑暗中他能感受到曹容仁的呼吸凑近了一点，“你可以等到下次想说的时候说。”  
曹容仁虽然没修过读心，但至少善于读人。归根结底，彭亦亮不是个优秀的说谎者。  
关灯不是因为不想他看到，而是不想自己看到。

衣服在变身时就是多余的累赘了。彭亦亮把上衣丢到一边，握住曹容仁的手，稍稍往背后引。  
其实他完全可以一步到位，这样的慢动作纯属多余。但曹容仁提出这个要求的目的本就是不纯粹的，所以他也乐意陪着演戏。那些小报添油加醋把他的私生活吹得天花乱坠，曹容仁这个点把他留下来，不是过度天真无知就是比他还多算一步。  
彭亦亮当然不会蠢到认为是前者，刻在基因里天生敏锐的五感让他在黑暗中不会错过猎物的任何细节，比如眼神，比如动作，比如心跳的频率。  
他牵着曹容仁的食指顺着脊梁骨慢慢向下滑，“这是尾巴。”  
即使再快的变身也得有顺序。从尾巴，到耳朵，再到毛发，最后是骨架的变化。  
“哇哦。”  
曹容仁在触碰到手中摆动皮毛的那一刻突然想起出发前Steve说的话。  
“他是无价之宝，各种意义上的。”Steve朝他晃了晃探险包上吊着的一个小绳结，那是用一种细软的浅黑色毛发编织成的，“看到这玩意了吗？只要一根就能让那些富商打得头破血流。”  
当时曹容仁将信将疑，但现在他知道那玩意是怎么来的了。他也曾在集市上采购过狼族的毛发——那是魔药常用的基础材料之一，但往往质量堪忧，与手中的质感根本无法比较。  
然后他终于控制不住——从根部到末端撸了一把，甚至用指腹摩挲了一下尾巴尖。  
他平常就是这样撸书架上那只波斯猫的，所以没问题。  
但是彭亦亮很有问题。  
他在曹容仁捏住尾巴根部的时候就觉得身子不是自己的了。脊椎的每一寸都在噼里啪啦蹭出火花从尾椎骨一路窜到大脑，身子甚至不受控制地炸出了他的耳朵。尾巴尖的那一捏差点没让他当场跪下去。  
而彭亦亮的反应也很直接。他冲着曹容仁肩膀处的皮肉毫不犹豫地下了口。犬齿瞬间在上面留下两个血点。  
突如其来的攻击疼得曹容仁倒吸一口凉气，松开了手。狼族发了狠的这么一口就算是城中最强的战士也不一定扛得住，更何况不重视物理体质的魔法师。  
“抱歉。”反应过来自己做了什么的彭亦亮额头抵在曹容仁肩膀上有些不好意思，“本能反应。”  
“没事，是我做了多余的动作。”他安抚性质地双手环抱拍拍彭亦亮的背，“不能碰吗？”  
“倒不是……”他腿还有点抖，总不能说是自己没被这么弄过，那太丢人了。“狼族要是被碰尾巴，一般都是遭遇了背后攻击。刚才是习惯性的防御。”半真半假，反正除了他没人能求证。  
他小心舔舐着曹容仁脖子上的伤口，这次是真的本能。战斗之后大家都会这样做。  
曹容仁被他舔得有些痒，微微偏头侧开，顺手揉了下彭亦亮的脑袋，莫名触到一团多出来的软毛。  
彭亦亮呼吸紧了下。虽然很轻，极近的距离下还是被曹容仁捕捉到了。  
“这里也不行？”  
“可以。”再度拒绝人家就显得有点没合作伙伴的诚意了。彭亦亮只是没想到自己甚至什么时候放出了耳朵都没注意到。他对真正亲密接触的概念已经停留在多年以前。他习惯了孤军作战，在记忆里，即使是最得Reginald喜爱的Soren，所能得到的最大奖赏也不过是在得胜归来后可以被拍拍头。抑或是早到他只是一只平平无奇的狼崽时，大风大雨的日子里能够被探险家抱着，在他们那栋破败小木屋的炉火旁打个盹。  
他太过想念那个不知在天涯海角的人与他美好的曾经，甚至不自觉地蹭了蹭。  
这种过度亲昵的表态似乎吓到曹容仁，手都顿住了。  
反应过来自己刚才在做什么的彭亦亮恨不得找个地缝钻进去。  
“……”曹容仁淡然地继续。他知道这种时候最好的反应就是假装没发现。  
但四足动物真是都一样的好懂。他在心里仰天长叹。左手压着的尾巴一晃晃地已经把狼出卖了。  
柔软的浅黑色绒毛在光裸的脊背上一点点向外生。这是区分他们的一大标志——毛色越单一的狼其地位往往越高。  
“如果你要独自去森林——最好不要，”精神上的放松让彭亦亮打了个哈欠，“遇到一条金色眼睛的棕毛狼，就快跑，跑得越远越好。”  
“它很危险？”  
“不，它从不主动伤人。”彭亦亮沉默了下，“但它的背后代表着危险。”  
曹容仁点点头，“大概懂了。”  
他们之间的气氛没有想象中那么旖旎——彭亦亮怀疑是不是之前自己多心了。“他们玩闹的时候就避开走。”他甚至在认真思考，“如果有几只狼在打滚玩闹或是躺在地上露出肚子晒太阳，那说明附近很安全。”  
一只手搭在了他的腰上，拇指指腹沿着沟线一道道摩挲过去。“这里？”  
因为是最脆弱的地方所以较之其他部分反应更为明显。彭亦亮呼吸一滞，“是。”  
他决定重新思考刚才的问题。  
在魔法师的手离危险地带还有毫厘之差的时候彭亦亮终于动了。  
“算了。”他深吸口气，抓住曹容仁的手腕拉开了距离，“今天不变完。”  
曹容仁没回答，抬起头看他。其中的疑惑很明显。  
彭亦亮想他该说什么。说对不起我今天不想搞一夜情？说我觉得商业合作关系不该被多余的东西干扰？还是说我觉得也许我们可以考虑发展长久一点不要这一炮不合适给打没了？  
“伤口会很疼。”并非生理意义上的疼。那两发枪伤留下的痕迹早就不复存在。也许他只是在抗拒去接受些别的东西，比如他刚才乱想的那些，在过去他只会觉得多余。  
曹容仁会听的，因为他会为了自己好。现在是自己需要回去冷静下，双重意义上。  
“啊。”曹容仁松了手，“那当然就不必了。”  
“你可以等到下个月的月圆。”彭亦亮扯出一个笑容，有点苦涩，“那时候我不想变也拒绝不了。”  
“我会尽快找到解决办法。”曹容仁了然地点头。“晚安。你要回去了，对吗？”他朝着门口动了一步。  
“是……”他突然想起门锁的事，“糟糕。”  
“嗯？”曹容仁看向他，“怎么？”  
彭亦亮震惊地睁大眼睛，门上发着幽幽蓝光。他正对着自己的房间。  
妈的。他想。他怎么忘了这群魔法师都会开传送门的。  
“没事。”彭亦亮摇摇头，“那我走了。”  
曹容仁站在那儿看他，像是道别。  
他向前挪了两步，在脚尖离门框还有几寸时，回头把人猛地摁在墙上，毫不犹豫地啃了下去。  
“操。”  
他们花了很长时间结束这个亲吻。  
“你早发现了。”  
“只是不想浪费他的苦心。”曹容仁舔了舔嘴角的血迹。  
“什么苦心。”彭亦亮被气笑了，“他那是作死。”被认可的愉悦心情让他忍不住顺着脖子继续向下留下标记。  
“明天Impact会带我出门买东西，所以，”曹容仁在他耳边轻轻说，“你可以把他往死里揍。”


	4. Moon Night

Impact将钥匙插进锁孔，转了两圈，随后晃了晃铁门以确认安全。金属撞击发出清脆的声响。  
“放心，那点剂量对他的身体根本无关紧要。”他把伸手试图隔着铁栏去戳彭亦亮脸的Jensen拖开，“只要今天过去就好了。相信我，隔几天他又会活蹦乱跳的。”  
“但愿如此。”曹容仁忧心忡忡地环视了一圈地下室。“不过他又不会拒绝被关起来，何必下药？”  
“是他自己要求的，和上麻醉一个道理。相较于一点点感受着由内自外身体失去控制的痛苦，还是这样比较轻松。你两，”他把Jensen和曹容仁往外推，“去门外等着。”  
Impact走到房间角落，从柜子上密封的罐子里取出一撮草药，轻轻打了个响指，指尖燃起小小的一撮火焰。他将火焰凑近那株小小的植物，很快上面便飘散出一缕白烟。  
屏住气。他向门口打手势。随后检查一遍房间，迅速出来关上了门。  
“那味道是……”曹容仁眼神惊讶。  
“Sneaky送来的，说是能够帮助他减轻痛苦。但是叮嘱别人都千万别碰。”Impact锁上地下室的门，“有什么问题吗？”  
“……没事。”曹容仁摇头，“这儿需要有人看着他，对吧。”  
“Jake会在天黑之前赶回来的。”Impact看了他一眼，“我不建议你留在这，鉴于你一会绝对会心疼得要死。”  
曹容仁吓了一跳，以为Impact察觉到了什么。但他其实只是陈述事实。  
当初他们尝试这么做的第一晚Steve赔了不少钱请走了旅店中的所有客人且封禁了附近的道路。即使早就做好了心理准备，但那哀鸣中的绝望与痛苦就连自诩火中而生的黑龙也被冻得骨头发寒。第二天进入房间时，众人发现限制行动的铁链被活活挣断了数根。  
“不要因为怜悯而犯错。若是放开他，这儿的人一个也活不了。”Impact难得眉宇间十分严肃。  
曹容仁点头。他还是明事理的。  
“不过有个地方，我想你可以来一下。”

“在这儿只有两个地方可以观测到星云和月相的变化。一个是云端城上Sneaky的阁楼，”Impact踢开挡路的树枝，“还有山顶那座废弃的瞭望塔。”  
“Impact~你干嘛不直接变成龙形飞过去嘛！”  
Jensen本来是可以不出来的，但没人陪他玩他又耐不住。出来没多久就懒得再走山路，变成原型当Impact脖子上的挂件。  
“那就达不到我们今晚的目的了。”他回头对曹容仁解释，“狼群在今晚会进入高度警戒状态——一点点风吹草动都能让他们极度躁动。”  
瞭望塔的路程并不远，令曹容仁感到意外的是，按理说此处长年累月都是狼族的领地，却有一条明显是为人类提供的道路直通山顶。他想也许是那个传说中的人类狼王，但很快就排除了。  
塔内老旧的木制阶梯摇摇欲坠，每走一步都吱呀作响，显然已经很久没有人来过。  
“Steve在信中提到了让我尽可能地帮助你了解Peter的情况……所以我想，”他稍稍用力便破坏了陈旧的门锁，木门应声而开，“你有必要知道这个。”

门打开的瞬间他以为自己闯进了银河。  
这当然有够夸张——但也相差无几。这个角度他仿佛真的离天际只有一步之遥。半圆形的阳台上搁置着大大小小的观测仪器，上面沉积的灰尘填满了繁复的花纹凹陷。  
房间里没有灯可点，但月光投射进来便也带来了足够的光源。房间的布置极尽简约，只有一张堆满了东西的书桌和一个置放仪器的架子，房间角落还有一个破掉漏出内衬的软垫。满地都是纸张和手稿，几乎没有立脚的地方。  
墙上钉着的东西就更多了。曹容仁随便擦擦便沾了一手的灰，文字随之显露出来。大大小小参差不齐的羊皮纸积压交叠在一起，上面绘着复杂的图像，旁边还伴有密密麻麻的字迹。  
“像是在计算什么东西，这人多半是个魔法师。”Impact探头过来，“但我不懂这个。你知道吗？”  
曹容仁借着月光俯下身子仔细观察了一小会，随后摇头。他隐约判断出是此人是在记录某种现象，但魔法师们也讲究术业有专攻，很显然这不属于他擅长的领域。  
“Sneaky也许会，他整天都在折腾这些奇怪的东西。”Jensen发言，“你可以带点什么回去给他看看。”  
不过这毕竟不是他们今天的主要目的。  
这里的前任主人一定是个非常聪明的人。曹容仁在摆弄了会那些复杂的镜片后确认了这一点。  
从这个高度和位置大可以将整个森林一览无余，小可以到看清灌木丛中的一朵野花。  
“那片湖。”Impact伸手向着远方指过去，“狼群会在那里举行他们的‘仪式’——但具体是什么我也没有亲眼见过。只是Peter给我讲过一些边角。他虽然没说，但我觉得他的痛苦一定和那东西有关。还有一会云就会散去。”他望向天空，“当你听到第一声狼嚎的时候，仪式就开始了。当然城里那边……”他没把话说完。  
曹容仁默然点点头。暂时无事可做，他决定继续在房间里走走。书桌上堆着成摞的纸张和书籍。他随手翻了翻，除了如他们之前所料的有关天象观测的资料以外，竟有厚厚几大本的上锁的日记。甚至还有一本观察手册，记录了狼群的移动路线。上面记载的时间已是多年以前。曹容仁随手翻了翻，从书页里挥下些许卷曲的浅白色毛发。他对这倒是很熟悉：那只波斯猫掉毛的时候他天天都很头疼。  
将手册放回去的时候书堆晃了晃。他总觉得有哪里不对，于是把周围的东西都挪开。果不其然，  
书堆下压着一块小小的六边形蓝色宝石。  
“这是什么？”对小东西天生的敏锐洞察力让Jensen直接从Impact肩上跳了过来。  
“应该是很普通的记忆宝石。没有魔力的人用这样的东西可以记录影像。”曹容仁对着月光看了看，宝石表面上还有几道尖锐物体的划痕，这样价值会更低，就算去集市上卖掉也不值几个钱，“但是为了保密，只有特定的人能打开。”  
Jensen无趣地耷拉下来，“魔法师要这种东西当摆设吗。”  
他无心的吐槽令曹容仁倒是陷入了沉思。他们之前一直认为也许这里曾经住着一个强大的魔法师。但是那样的人为什么要关心狼群的活动？  
那些日记和宝石里的东西或许能解决很多问题，但除非所有者亲自开启，否则即使将其碾成粉末也什么都得不到。  
耳畔一声枪响。  
“嚯。”Impact抬起头，“来了。”

传统的狼嚎被人类的狼王以枪声取代。很有他的风格。  
曹容仁小心地调整角度，几次聚焦之后终于看清了湖边的景象。  
狼族一只接一只地从森林中走出来，很显然不是全部，但无一不明显是身强力壮的优种。他知道更多的狼还埋伏在丛林中观察这一切。  
某个位置的狼突然散开，他终于看清走出来的老猎手的模样，还有他身边的狼。  
“离那只棕毛金眼睛的狼越远越好。”  
曹容仁突然忆起一声低语。  
没有一丝多余的杂毛，眼神是璀璨的金，曹容仁十分确信那就是彭亦亮特别提点到的狼，但它看起来十分温顺——他知道自己不该对一只狼用这种词。然而周围的狼或多或少凶神恶煞地露出獠牙，或是脚掌刨地蓄势待发，它却仅仅只是站在猎手的身边安静地垂着尾巴。其余还有几头看起来地位不低，但却都与一人一狼保持着一定距离。  
曹容仁看见老猎手蹲下身子对那头狼说了些什么，但望远镜能传递影像却不可能带来声音。就在他不明就里的时候，老猎手突然回首给了其中的一头狼一枪。  
仿佛一种信号，接下来便是血流成河的战场。群狼互相搏杀撕咬，很快血便染红了草地。那朵野花也无可避免地被鲜血浇灌了。  
“他们疯了吗！”就连Impact都震惊地开口，“这么做有什么意义？”  
他的发言并不能阻止屠杀的进行。还活着的狼越来越少，最后终于有一头狼疲倦地咬着对手的喉咙将其抛进湖中，对着老猎手低低地吼叫。  
至始至终，那几头纯色的狼也只是略显焦躁。至于老猎手身边的那头，根本连头也未抬一下。  
曹容仁呼吸都屏住了。他看见老猎手微微俯身拍了拍身边的狼，用枪管指了指那只得胜者。  
他甚至没能看清棕色的狼做了什么，湖中便激荡起巨大的水花。  
而刚才的得胜者已经消失了。  
老猎手似乎深感遗憾，摇摇头，便带着他的狼群走回了森林。  
毫无疑问，他刚才观看了一场杀戮盛宴。  
“你们快看天上……”曹容仁的肩膀突然被大力地晃动，是Jensen在激动地蹦跳。  
他抬头，一时失语。  
那月亮是红的。血染红了湖水，便染红了湖中的月亮。只是不知为何，就连那天上的月亮也一并沾上了血红。

他们回到旅馆便立刻奔向地下室。月亮已经消失在云后，料想另一头也应该结束了。  
之前他果然没有撒谎。曹容仁想。是真的无法反抗。  
铁笼中侧躺着一头伤痕累累的黑狼，眼睛紧闭，腹部一道柔软的白色毛发杂乱不堪。铁笼看似安然无恙，走进细看却能发现密布着深深浅浅的爪痕。地面则散落着几滩血迹，大概是疼得狠了在伤害自己。  
“他好像疼得晕过去了。”Jake替他们打开铁笼，“把他抬上去休息吧。走小路，别被发现了。”  
Jensen和Impact动作很快。曹容仁蹲下身子，小心地捻起一小股狼毛，借着微弱的灯光观察，然后似乎想到了什么，从兜中掏出一个小东西。如果Jensen在这里，他一定会吐槽为什么要带上这种没用的累赘。  
他将那块宝石微微摁进地上的积血里。原本透亮的蓝宝石竟然将血液尽数吸收了干净，随即微微发亮，从中生出一幅图像。  
一个男人正大笑着站在刚才的那些仪器前，他的怀中抱着一头小小的黑毛狼。即使还没长开，身上那道白色的痕迹也已经若隐若现。


	5. Resturction

曹容仁推开门。房间里没开灯，窗帘只拉了一半，夕阳从其间斜斜地拉进来照在地毯上。安神草的香味萦绕在空气中，让人不由自主地犯困。床上的人似乎睡着了，书扣在脸上，胸膛小幅度地起伏。  
他轻手轻脚地走到床边，小心地凑近。两人之间的距离只有几寸。曹容仁轻轻地抬手。  
“别装了。”他把书丢到地上，“你会去看旅馆的财政记录才有鬼。”  
被抓包的瞬间彭亦亮用被子盖住头整个人缩进去，“这么多天了你都不来看我！”  
用脚后跟想也知道这套浮夸的演技是和哪只猴子学的。“别乱动，”曹容仁不理他，掀开被子下摆，“让我看下伤口。”  
他再次见识了狼族得天独厚的痊愈能力，甚至开始思考能不能以此做点研究。前几日所看到的伤已经好得七七八八，而那道将腹部白毛染得血红的口子早就无影无踪。他沿着记忆慢慢摸过去，思及至此，他又不得不想起口袋里的宝石。  
应该问问吗？或许还不是时候。他对这个人了解得太少了。  
“早就没事了，过了就好。”见曹容仁是来干正事的彭亦亮也不再闹腾，大大咧咧地躺着任由他碰，“Impact应该告诉你我的情况了。”  
但影响不大的问题不等于不是问题。他受了别人的嘱托来到这里，就得把事情做好。  
“你在担心我。”发现了这一点的彭亦亮很受用地握住曹容仁的手——他再不抓住就不确定它要滑到哪儿去了。  
曹容仁不否认，点点头。谁看了那副模样都不好受。  
难得的坦率让彭亦亮有点飘飘然。“你还没告诉我呢。”他顺理成章地找到了问题关键，“那怎么现在才来？”  
“Impact说你要静养，所以没来打扰你。”  
“你骗人。”彭亦亮撇嘴，“你在门口徘徊过好几次都没进来。”为此他气得差点没挠破枕头，要不是Steve警告过这个专用房间里的东西都贵得要死。  
曹容仁有点惊讶，“你怎么……？”  
“我闻到了讨厌的味道——不不不当然不是说你。”他语气委屈，隔着一层被子听起来闷闷的，“你每次来之前肯定抱过那只猫，安神草都挡不住那麻烦玩意。而且它还呛人。”  
曹容仁稍稍回忆，便笑出了声。他有个习惯，在看书或思考的时候手里得摆弄个什么东西，不拿着就不舒服。有时是羽毛笔，偶尔是水晶球。自从养了波斯猫后，他终于找到了趁手的物件。但这苦了彭亦亮——那些曹容仁看不见的毛屑对狼族敏感的鼻子来说是巨大杀器。他把自己窝在被子里也是为了不一个接一个地打喷嚏。意识到这一点的曹容仁脱下外套挂在一边的椅子上，才让彭亦亮钻了出来。  
“你知不知道我为什么要抱它？”  
彭亦亮摇摇头，但眼神里写满了“不管用什么借口我都不会原谅你的”。  
曹容仁叹口气，俯下身子用手肘撑着床缩短了他们间的距离。  
“我这几天一直呆在城里的图书馆里，查有关狼族传说的事。”

图书馆本来是不允许宠物进入的。但或许是他之前骑着黑龙带着猴子跑集市过度拉风，整个液体城的人都知道了这是Steve的贵客惹不得，管理员毫不犹豫地就放了他和波斯猫进去，还专门给了他一块私人空间。  
他们从瞭望塔回来并非一无所获。那个与彭亦亮有密切联系的观测者——姑且暂时地这么称呼他，虽然现在无法打开他的日记，但他的观察手册却详细过图书馆内的任何资料。通过几天的研究，曹容仁确信他正是在观察“血月”和狼群活动之间的关系。  
“你从图书馆能查出什么来？”彭亦亮翻了个白眼，“还没直接问我快。”  
但是事情好像就是从你开始变化的，否则后面的记载也不会那么混乱。曹容仁默默地想。  
“那好吧，Peter。狼王是怎么来的？”  
彭亦亮的手突然抓紧了他。“这个……”  
“你要我问你的。”曹容仁无辜地看过去，“不是吗？”  
莫名其妙感觉自己中了套的彭亦亮一时语塞。  
他挣扎了一会，最终还是叹了口气，挪挪身子换了个舒服点的姿势，闭上眼睛。  
“你看到‘血月’的资料了，对吧？我想那群老古董不至于这个都没记下来。”  
不但看了，而且是看的现场。  
曹容仁点点头，“我看上面说，在‘血月’，狼王会觉醒成为人类。”  
这很显然与那天的实际情景一点不搭。彭亦亮不是狼王也具有变化的能力，而猎手身边的那头狼虽然没有化身成人类，举手投足间却俨然有狼王之姿。  
“曾经的确是这样的。直到Reginald的出现——镇上的人都知道，狼族的头领是个人类。”  
曹容仁很容易地便将名字对上号。  
“其实每头狼都有成为人类的潜力，但狼王只能有一个。解决方法也简单：每年的这时候大家打一架，胜者加冕。很兽类的解决方法，对吧？Reginald不一样，他要用人类的方法。”  
“他把整个狼族打趴下后，便挑选了群狼中最厉害的几个带在身边，当然也包括我。受到最好照顾和训练的我们，自然是下一代狼王的有力竞争者。”他稍稍屈起腿，“但Reginald并不这么想。在他眼中，至始至终能成为狼王的人只有一个，而其他人都是它的陪衬。”  
身上的某个地方又开始隐隐作痛了。  
“他苦心孤诣要将Soren——那头他挑中的狼培养成狼王。为此其余一切多余的东西都可以被剪裁掉。”  
曹容仁回想起那头狼发动攻击时的动作。矫健，优美，流畅，迅捷，一击毙命，毫不掩饰的强大。不得不承认猎手很有眼光。  
“于是我就成为了他裁掉的第一刀。”  
曹容仁愣了几秒，随后明白过来。他过去一直很谨慎，从未主动问彭亦亮为什么会不辞辛苦地瞒着自己的身份生活在人类的领地里。现在看来，对方是主动交待了。  
“所以他也会开枪除掉……”  
“他又？”彭亦亮猛地睁眼。  
曹容仁发现瞒不下去，遂一五一十地把那天的事情向他复述。  
彭亦亮听完望着天花板，久久不说话，最终长叹一口气。“Soren……他最终还是成了那副样子。”  
“有一点我不明白。”曹容仁的拇指下意识地摩挲着对方的手腕，“同样都是靠争斗决胜负——通过Reginald干涉和你们之间自主竞争有什么区别吗？”实话实说，就算没有那一枪，他也不认为有人能拼得过Soren，或者，Bjergson。他在记载里看到了这个代号，Reginald手下最强大和忠诚的战士。  
“当然。狼群会有矛盾，会打架，但绝不会自相残杀。我们会将对方攻击到无法行动，却绝不会一口咬断脖子。而Reginald想要除掉一切潜在的威胁。你们所看到的，就是Reginald改变规则的后果。”彭亦亮哼声，“那些狼说他获得了‘血月’的神灵给予的力量，所有的狼都必须对他言听计从——可我没有，而且还好好地活着。那肯定是骗人的。”  
“那是什么。”曹容仁饶有兴趣地问，“狼族的宗教文化？”  
“像小孩的睡前故事一样狼尽皆知的东西。是月亮给予狼王力量带领狼群。”他小小地哼出一段模糊的音调。  
“你不相信吗？”一会要把这些东西加进笔记里。大发现。  
“我为什么要相信。”彭亦亮摇头，“养大我的是个人类，所谓狼王的惩罚也从未降临在我身上。”  
他不将那些伤口定义为惩罚吗？曹容仁想。也许自己应该回去再看看有没有什么新发现。  
“说起来，Jensen去哪里了。”彭亦亮打了个哈欠，安眠草又开始发挥效用了，“他超过24小时没来烦我，是不是要世界末日了。”  
“放心，他最近都不会过来。我让他给Sneaky送点东西过去。”曹容仁起身替他倒掉燃尽的草木灰，在手上稍微捻了点粉末，嗅了嗅，“你还记得你在疼痛发作之前看到过什么吗？”  
“都是很早以前的事情了。”彭亦亮眼睛半眯着，“不值一提。”  
曹容仁点点头，“那我先走了。”  
“嘿等等！”他突然伸手将曹容仁一把逮回来。也许是昏沉之间没控制好力道，曹容仁差点栽到他面前，  
这个姿势让他们之间凑得很近。  
“你又回避问题了。”彭亦亮咕哝着抱怨，“那只猫到底有什么好的？”  
居然还在纠结这个。曹容仁有点想笑。  
“刚才说了，我这几天都在图书馆里。看书的时候如果手上能玩个什么，会让我更容易想问题。”  
彭亦亮的表情明白写着对这个答案不满意。  
“如果你不想我碰它当然也可以。”他因为某种不知名的情绪而心跳得紧，稍稍低头凑过去咬耳朵，“下次自己过来。”


	6. Winter Night

曹容仁推开房门，温暖扑面而来驱散了雪天的寒气。壁炉里的火烧得旺盛，在黑暗的房间中扑朔地闪着光。  
他脱了厚重的大衣挂在衣架上，打算给自己煮壶茶，却在路过客厅时瞥见了一样不属于房间标准设施的东西，于是轻手轻脚地走过去，慢慢蹲下身。  
“怎么变成这样？”曹容仁揉了揉地毯的脑袋。  
“暖和。”  
在冬季相较于人类里三层外三层地套上衣服，狼族自带的厚实毛皮要舒服得多。为了避免暴露身份，过去彭亦亮常常窝在房间里一个冬天都懒得挪动，被Impact嘲笑不知道狼也要冬眠。  
过够瘾的曹容仁正要起身，就被叼住了手。炉中燃烧的木柴发出噼里啪啦的响声，他对上狼晶亮的眼睛。  
“好吧。”最后曹容仁妥协了。  
他在沙发上坐下，四足动物便熟练地扒上来。本来因脱了外套而有点发凉的身子由得这一大团裹上，比衣服还要暖和。夹杂在发丝间的碎雪渐渐融化成水珠，向下没入黑色透亮的毛皮里。  
从下巴挠到背再摸到肚子，有养猫经验的曹容仁知道它们都一样好对付。低低的咕噜声随着他的动作而回应。窗外的风刮得烈了些，大概是暴风雪的前兆。  
从城中奔波回来有些倦怠，难得的空闲时光，曹容仁差点就要这么睡过去。在他快要跌入梦乡的时候，传来一阵敲门声。  
曹容仁打了个哈欠，不情愿地起身拉开门，面对寒风呼呼作响的空旷走廊。  
这年头恶作剧已经这么无聊了吗？  
“Core！我在这！”下方传来声音。  
曹容仁低头，才看见戴着尖尖睡帽抱着枕头的小金丝猴正睁着大眼睛抬头看他。  
“我今晚能在你这儿睡吗？”  
“当然！快进来。”他俯下身子让小猴子跳到他肩膀上，“你原本睡的地方怎么了？”  
“Impact的翅膀下面很暖和的，但他今天把我放在桌上本来准备给Peter用的药粉当拉面的调味料了。那种草一吃完就会不停打喷嚏，他现在——”  
“呼！”  
曹容仁看见窗户前窜过一个巨大的火球，一瞬间照亮了房间。  
“只好恭喜今天的旅客有免费的烟火表演看了。”Jensen摇头叹气，睡帽尖端的毛球跟着他的脑袋摆来摆去。“他跟我讲你这儿的房间是供暖最好的。我不占位置！”他挥了挥手里的枕头，“沙发就可以！”  
“你想睡哪儿都行。”他放开Jensen，“自己选吧。”  
金丝猴朝四周望了望，脚上发力一蹬飞跃，踩着枕头完美无伤地降落在地。  
“客房的地毯质量这么高的吗？”他在毛皮之中打了个滚，将尾巴拉过来当被子盖上，全身舒展成大字型，“Jack的藏宝库里都没有这种好货！”  
背过身正给自己倒茶听到这话迟疑了一瞬，立刻转身，“嗯，Jensen，那里其实是……”  
他抬手想阻止，但看起来来不及了。地毯的另一头，一双发光的眼睛正盯过来。  
敏锐的第六感让正惬意的小金丝猴睁开了眼。  
“哎呀。”  
Jensen把枕头一扔拔腿就跑。

“Core你放开他！”狼呲牙咧嘴朝着死死抱着曹容仁脖子的Jensen咆哮，“它今天一根毛都别想剩下！”  
“好了Peter。”被缩成一团的小猴子抱得心都软了的曹容仁试图安抚，“Jensen不是故意的。”  
假装十分害怕的猴子悄悄转头在曹容仁看不到的角度朝彭亦亮做了个鬼脸。  
这下他听得见爪子挠地的声音了。  
Jensen深知最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。彭亦亮现在有多想直接扑上来，就有多不敢直接扑上来。它一直把脑袋系在裤腰带上走钢丝，这次也不例外。若是Core今天会抱着它睡一小会……想象彭亦亮气到牙咬断的样子的金丝猴不由得笑出了声，继续往怀里缩得紧了点。  
狩猎是狼族的本能。如何精准无缺地夺下猎物是狼族的必修课。然而那是对付敌人的方式。Core不是敌人，打架的时候不能伤到Core。但他怀里的那玩意今晚别想活着出这间屋子。彭亦亮一步步挪动，寻找着最佳角度最好能一口咬断那死猴子的喉咙。  
完全不知道两只动物在进行怎样勾心斗角的曹容仁现在比较担心窗外的黑龙——不知道Impact一不小心放了多少药粉，若是这火球一个接一个地炸今晚谁也别想睡觉。还是先去配个解药比较好。  
他拍拍Jensen示意下去，但金丝猴深知自己一松手就活不了的道理，睁着委屈的大眼睛试图寻求生存之机。  
行动有效。他成功获得了在背上继续当挂件的特权。  
“不准咬他。”曹容仁去药柜翻东西，顺便揪了下狼的耳朵。他往前走，没注意到黑狼浑身的毛都被他吓得炸了。

曹容仁专心配药的时候没注意到Jensen就在他背后堂而皇之地挑衅彭亦亮。这个时候的狼是绝对不敢有什么动作的——一旦打扰了曹容仁的思维，他两今晚都得被扫地出门。  
“不能怪我对不对？”Jensen摊手，“谁知道你在那儿。”  
“转体三周半踩我肚子上还跳两下，当然不是故意的。”彭亦亮冷笑，趴地上闭眼懒得理他的狡辩。  
“这话就不对了。完美的跳跃可是猴子必备的生活技能。”Jensen翘着腿得意洋洋，“不然我当初哪有机会从你们手下逃掉？”  
“我可不知道是谁踩到香蕉皮从树上掉下来差点被Soren咬死。”  
“那是个意——”  
“Jensen？”  
“在！”  
“让Impact吃这个。”曹容仁递给他一粒药丸，“这样你就可以回他那儿去睡了。”  
小猴子把睡帽拿下来朝他正儿八经地行礼。“没问题！”  
真可爱。曹容仁没说话，但彭亦亮从他眼睛里看得出来有的人心都化了。  
Jensen站在窗台上，向下看了一眼还在乱喷火的黑龙，“非常抱歉打扰你们了。”他眯着眼睛，“毕竟有的家伙可是很想好好‘休息’下……”  
他话音未落，一道残影就向他撞过来。  
“Impact救我——”  
Jensen竟是直接向后一仰掉了下去。  
曹容仁心头一滞，冲到窗边，正看见金丝猴稳稳地落在黑龙头顶。  
“都让你不要管他了。”彭亦亮懒洋洋地转身打算回去继续躺着，“一贯的伎俩。”  
“但看起来好可怜。”曹容仁探头向下看去。一团小小的金毛在风中被龙头震得甩来甩去，“Impact会生Jensen的气吗？”  
“活该，而且怎么可能。”彭亦亮翻了个白眼，“那个白痴只会以为自己胡椒粉放多了。”  
无法反驳。曹容仁想。“话说，”他关上窗子以保留室内温暖的空气，“他刚才说的是什么意思？”  
彭亦亮脚步顿了一下。“没事，都是废话。”  
“嗯……可是，”曹容仁犹豫了一下，“你现在是飞机耳了。”  
黑狼定在原地。  
曹容仁小心地一步步向前走，蹲下身从后面抱住它，将脸埋在柔顺的毛发里。  
“现在不行。”它转身把下巴搁在曹容仁肩膀上，望着窗外飘落的大雪。“还不是时候。”  
火焰映照在晶亮的蓝色瞳孔中。  
“没关系。你知道我很有耐心。”他轻轻摆弄着狼的耳朵，“现在该休息了。”  
狼听话地在炉火前趴下去。  
“不过。”曹容仁捏着狼的一只爪子，“我的被子有点冷。”  
摊在地上的尾巴突然弹了起来。这样的反应他很满意。  
爪子磕在木质地板上发出啪嗒啪嗒的声响，在曹容仁路过客厅时停止了。  
“等一下。”  
彭亦亮围着沙发转了几圈，翻出一个小枕头，一爪子下去撕成了碎片。  
曹容仁觉得好笑，捏了捏狼的脸颊，“你就这么不喜欢他？”  
“那是因为你还没有被他折腾过。”因为被捏得变形，彭亦亮的声音有些走调，“相信我，这个世界上只有Impact能忍得了他。”  
外面的爆炸声停止了，看来药物很成功。  
“危险的小家伙。”曹容仁叹气，“我明天还是去检查下工房里有没有少什么东西吧。”

看情人脱衣应是人间极乐之一。  
彭亦亮当初在酒馆看醉鬼大汉一边痛饮一边幻想着摸台上舞娘的大腿时当这些都是屁话。为了伪装得自然，他一直努力地像个人类生活，也结识过些朋友。唯独在和人类上床这事上兴致缺缺。即使多得是姑娘或者小伙子想揩他的油，结局也往往是他落荒而逃。彭亦亮把这归结为在某次你来我往两情相悦时看见面前大胸长腿的舞娘醉醺醺地变成了你的死对头魔法师后受到了心灵的重大打击，从此看谁靠过来都像是要剥他的皮。  
但曹容仁是不一样的。  
东方人总是有一套传统的规矩把自己裹得严严实实。套在厚重的衣袍里戴着兜帽，女子还会围上沾染香料的面纱——彭亦亮亲眼看到过Sneaky是如何在港口将那男人迷得神魂颠倒把货物双手奉上的。魔法师到这边来了几个月之后倒不那么繁琐，但在这样的飞雪天里却变本加厉出门裹得只露出眼睛。  
他看着那双白皙的手轻轻扯开领口的丝带，肩上深色的绒袍便滑落到地上掉在脚边。沾了雪水的靴子搁在门口。和东方一样繁杂的内衬皮扣被一个个解开蹦出清脆的声响。吐息之间都是雪天的寒气。空气似乎静止，唯有跳跃的火光在砖墙上晃动，听得见木柴炸开的噼啪声响。  
还有奇怪的声音。  
“Peter？”镜子前的曹容仁往这边看了一眼，“不要挠地板。”  
我也不想的。如果你让我变成人形亲一下的话。  
但彭亦亮不能这么说。没有Jensen的演技，想要不睡地板就只好抓住曹容仁毛绒控的弱点老老实实地当个抱枕。他正要跟着换完衣服的曹容仁钻上去，然后被戳住了鼻子。  
“等下。”坐在床上的曹容仁半睁着眼睛，“你掉毛吗？”  
彭亦亮点点头，然后疯狂摇头。  
换毛期大概、也许、应该不是现在。放走嘴边的肥肉他就是傻。  
“OK。”对方打了个哈欠，“上来。”  
他蹬上床，落入一个温暖的怀抱。上一次有人这么抱着他入睡是很多年前的事情了。湖边的草坪落满积雪，他从森林中跑回来踩出一连串的爪印，然后一跃而起跳进等待已久的男人怀里。  
“欢迎回来，Peter。”那个人说。  
曹容仁也许是真的困了，手臂搭在狼身上，呼吸均匀。这几天他总是早出晚归，把自己关在房间里不见人。今天的“埋伏”算是失败，不过倒有意料之外的收获。  
睡吧。彭亦亮想。有些事也许都没必要问个明白。  
狼蜷起尾巴将人盘进怀里。

飞机耳：动物情绪紧张/激动/高兴时所做出的耳朵向后贴呈横向机翼状的行为。


	7. Warning

彭亦亮从楼梯上下来的时候就知道大事不妙。  
大清早的一楼没什么人，也就是是一头龙一只猴子一个猎人加一个魔法师围成一桌全盯着他罢了。  
“我还以为下一秒自己就要被五花大绑送上火刑架——虽然我知道有人天天都这么想。”  
鸦雀无声。  
“怎么，不好笑吗？”  
感到没趣的彭亦亮打了个哈欠，转身去工房找他的储备粮。  
“Peter。”还是Jake率先出声，“你自己看吧。”他把桌上的小报递过去。  
彭亦亮扫了一眼标题。“狼族即将发动大规模进攻……什么狗屁玩意。你又不是不知道他们喜欢把鸡毛蒜皮的小事吹上天。”  
“这不是娱乐版。我们设在边界的哨站最近的报告里也提到了狼群有异常的活动。”Impact左手抵着额头，挥了挥手里的信封，“他们在频繁地越界骚扰。”  
“那也可能是……”  
Jensen抱着他的小杯子盘腿坐在木凳上，“虽然有说过不能告诉你，但是……你也知道什么快来了。”  
他指了指天上。  
“所以那又怎样。你们不会觉得我还会回狼族去吧？”彭亦亮扫了他们眼，“还是说你们打算先把我交出去？”  
“通缉令上可是写着你的脑袋价值不菲哦。”被热牛奶烫到的Jensen吐吐舌头。  
“Peter，你知道那不可能。”曹容仁叹气，顺便瞟了一眼把手藏到背后试图悄悄把杯子倒掉的Jensen。被发现的小家伙只好表情扭曲地继续喝。“但报上说这次的血月全城戒严，我们到时候全都得出去，没办法看着你。若是被发现……”  
“你们就得连坐。”彭亦亮终于大咧咧地坐下来重新开始看那份他平常一个眼神都懒得给的小报。  
“Liquid可以容下Peter，但到时候绝对不能有Doublelift。”Jake手指敲打桌子，“恐怕你必须先回森林避难。我们还有些时间，足够给这儿的人营造出你远行去了的假象。”  
“当给Reginald送上门的肥肉还不如把我绑上火刑架呢。”彭亦亮指着报上的影像，凶恶的狼头仿佛即将跳出来咬断他的手，“何况狼族早已视我为叛徒，不需要人类，他们自己就恨不得把我骨头啃干净。回森林和让我去送死有什么区别。”  
一时没人说话。他们也早就想到了这一点。  
还是Jensen打破了沉默。  
“虽然你呆在这让我很不爽……”金丝猴哼唧，“但你也不是没有活命的法子。”  
“说来听听？”彭亦亮翻了个白眼，“我以为你巴不得我去自首。”  
“一，躲过所有人类和狼族的追击。不过我想以你的智商是办不到的啦。”  
彭亦亮挥出去的拳头被曹容仁拦了下来，“听他说。”  
彭亦亮知道他也说得不算错。血月之时他的情绪会暴躁到不断地想找人打架，躲起来根本就是不可能的事情。  
Jensen扳着指头，“二，以攻为守，杀回去，来多少狼就杀多少，活到血月结束。”  
彭亦亮咬咬牙，摇头，“太难了。”血月的原则是互相厮杀以维持平衡，一旦他回到族群，所有的狼都会将他视为公敌。他知道自己的实力还不足以以一敌百。  
“啊哦。”Jensen耸肩，“那就只有一条路了。”  
“什么？”大家纷纷看过来。  
“成为狼王——我在Sneaky那里学到的，血月是你们封王的仪式。”Jensen得意地挺胸，“既然这次进攻是狼王组织的，你只要取而代之不就好了吗？只要狼群不攻过来，我们也无需造成任何伤亡。”  
“Peter……”曹容仁赶紧开口。他知道狼王对彭亦亮意味着什么。  
然而彭亦亮抬手阻止了他。  
“让我想想。”

“你不能就这么回去。”  
曹容仁闯进房间的时候彭亦亮正站在窗边。狂风刮过森林，搅得树叶刷刷作响。  
“可我又能去哪里？”他回头云淡风轻地回答。  
曹容仁停步，默不作声。  
“Jensen没说错。狼族虽然在杀戮上蛮不讲理，却有一套严格的制度。”彭亦亮头抵在窗玻璃上自言自语，“如果我参加‘血月’的仪式，只要埋伏得够久，确实可以等到最后挑战狼王——也就是Soren。”  
“你怎么确保他们不会提前把你干掉？”  
“狼是很自私的动物，只会挑自己有赢面的对手。”彭亦亮冷笑，“他们都知道打不过我，所以会等着其他狼来我这儿送死。”  
曹容仁忆起那一次“血月”，确实没有一头狼贸然朝着Bjergson发动进攻。  
“我必须亲自去解决，Core。不打败他们，那道枪声就永远不会从我梦中消失。”他稍稍抱住魔法师。  
“可Reginald的枪——”上一次逃亡便已经是九死一生，若是这次。  
“不要紧，他不会出手。”彭亦亮望着窗外无边无际的森林，“一旦干扰了狼的决斗，即使战胜了我，狼群也不会认可Soren，这样他就无法达到目的了。”  
隔着布料曹容仁能感受到另一边的心跳。那不是恐惧，是兴奋，是狼族最原始的对战斗的本能。嗜血的渴望天生就刻在他们的骨子里。“你知道你在说什么，对吧。”他轻抚过彭亦亮的脸颊，“你和你最好的朋友只能活一个。”  
“我知道。”彭亦亮叹了口气，“我刚才说了，Core。狼族是自私的生物。Soren想要领土，而我……”  
他指尖缠绕过魔法师柔软的发丝，“我想要这样的生活。”  
曹容仁久久地看了他一会，塞过来个小瓶子，向后退了一步。  
“把这个喝了。你不能疼痛发作着去打架。”  
彭亦亮兴致盎然地晃了晃瓶子里的晶莹液体，“你做出来了？”  
“不算成品，它还缺少一样材料。而且我找不到第二个试验品证明它是否有效。”曹容仁小声地说，“所以你必须活着回来给我做测试。  
“缺少什么？”  
“狼王的血。”  
彭亦亮愣了一下。  
“就是你想的那样。”曹容仁终于将一直藏着的秘密说出口，“你的疼痛是狼王的诅咒。想要解除他，就必须重获狼王的认可。Bjergson的血我是拿不到了，但是我想……”  
他握住狼族的手，“也许成为狼王效果也一样。”  
“不可思议。”彭亦亮最后终于感叹，“你怎么发现的？”  
“一本书最后一页沾着油渍的地方，由于它的封面和内页都快被划烂了，所以拜托城里的人用时间系魔法复原费了些功夫。”曹容仁翘了翘嘴角，“书名是《Peter的活动观察记录》。”  
“……Travis没写些奇怪的东西，对吧。”  
“你不如思考一下是谁为了什么而把它划烂的？”

黄昏时分他们潜入旅馆的地道，出来再往前就是森林。在Jake的安排下哨站的巡逻兵时间出现了一个短暂的空缺。今晚民众将会聚集在城中心召开针对狼族的讨论，彭亦亮必须趁着这时间迅速离开。  
“我以为你这么喜欢看热闹的人必不会错过。”彭亦亮戳了下猴子脑袋，“还是看我终于滚了很开心？”  
“我可是会对出的主意负责到底。”Jensen嘀咕，“当然，后者也有一点。”  
森林里夹杂着两三声狼族的呜嚎，那是归群的信号。秋日沉郁的气息裹在晚风中蹭过鼻尖。  
“可惜，不是给我的。”彭亦亮遗憾地咂舌。  
“我可以下次吹个口哨看你会不会摇着尾巴跑过来吗？”  
阻止了两人无下限的幼稚拌嘴，曹容仁稍微推彭亦亮一把，示意他该走了。  
“嘿，等一下。”彭亦亮出声。  
曹容仁抬头，“还有什么……唔？”  
从肩膀上传来的强大力量将让他不得不向后退了一步，后背抵在凹凸不平的白色石墙上。唇瓣被小心地轻咬住细细品尝。呼吸交错之间他仅仅是愣了那么半秒，便会意地抬头回应这个吻。钻过墙砖的风裹着城堡内部的窃窃私语呜呜地刮过耳边，被会令人红脸的水渍声尽数遮掩。落日浸入枯黄的草地，知趣地绕开了地上交叠的阴影。  
没救了。曹容仁想。隔着一堵墙有那么多的人想要把狼族千刀万剐，而罪魁祸首就站在面前他却舍不得放开。  
直到他因为担心错过时间而轻哼着发出抗议时彭亦亮才松手。  
“该死。”头狼埋在他肩膀上，轻声嘟囔，“我现在就想和你在这做一次。”  
“Peter！”曹容仁脸烧得通红。  
“开玩笑开玩笑。别生气。”他把地上装聋当挂件的猴子拎起来放在曹容仁肩膀上，“保护好他，Jensen，不然我回来把你的毛拔光。”  
Jensen捂着眼睛点头。  
“别装了。”他弹了一下猴脑袋，“像你跟Sneaky没做过似的。”  
曹容仁赶紧把对着彭亦亮脸就是一个飞踢的金丝猴抱回来。  
“快走吧。”他低着头轻轻给怀里张牙舞爪的小猴子顺毛，“在他们来抓你之前。”  
再过几个时辰，夜幕降临，血月升起。如果不能打败比尔森，狼族的利爪将会在Reginald的长枪下与人类的屠刀正面相撞。到那时候，没有谁再关心谁的想法。  
他们不过是各自江河之中微不足道的水滴。  
“我永远不会被他们抓到。”  
多狂妄。他本应是狼王。曹容仁想。也幸好他不是狼王。  
最后一次紧紧地拥抱，彭亦亮转身向森林走去。  
“哦对了。”他回头。  
“你会同意的，对吧？”  
一支箭头在曹容仁的授意下追杀过来。但狼已经消失在茂密的枝叶之中了。他久久凝望着那片被惊扰的绿茵逐渐静止。  
“如果我吹个口哨你就回来的话。”


	8. Monster

“快跑……”  
曹容仁眼睁睁看着对方痛苦地在地上挣扎着，发出阵阵低吼。亮蓝色的眼睛里泛着血丝，让他想起那块宝石上的裂痕。  
彭亦亮似乎在和什么做斗争。他死死地掐着自己的胳膊，却完全无法抑制身上飞速的狼化。天空中悬挂的月圆一点点染上红色，那清冷而静谧的柔光抚在狼的身上却仿佛滚烫的岩浆。完全的化形后曹容仁清楚地观察到那双冰蓝色的眼睛已经烧得血红。  
仿佛是要挣断什么不存在的枷锁般，月光之下的狼一跃而起，朝他扑过来。  
“Peter——”  
他心脏几乎停跳，条件反射性地用手臂护住自己。  
突然狂风大作，所有的树叶都哗啦啦地响动。地上的枯枝发出被碾碎的咔嚓脆响，有什么沉重的东西狠狠砸到地上。  
曹容仁愣了几秒，摸摸脖子确定自己还活着。刚才蓄势待的狼坠落在他的脚边，脖子处扎着一支箭头。  
“瞬发型麻醉剂，致死量以下的最大限度。”金发的男孩从黑龙背上翻身跳下来，长出一口气，擦了下额头的冷汗。他看了眼地上眼睛紧闭四肢微微抽搐的狼，朝着曹容仁扯出一个安抚的微笑，挥挥手臂上的装置，“还得多谢你替我买的瞄准镜。”  
黑龙喷了口气，小小的火苗迅速消散在空气中，“现在好了。”他嘟哝道，“整个森林的狼都知道我们来了。而且更不幸的是，”他伸出爪子拨弄了一下地上已经睡死过去的狼，“我们失去了一个重要战力。”  
曹容仁才意识到他虽然刚从生死线上被救回来，却落入了一个更大的困境中。血月之时狼群正处于风声鹤唳的状态中，很快就会从湖边赶过来向他们发动攻击。他正想说话，却总觉得浑身不自在，仿佛有什么东西一直将他牢牢锁住。他左右看了看，在视线投向Impact背后时猛地倒吸一口凉气。  
树后那里站着一头曹容仁绝不陌生的狼。  
文字堪堪记叙它的身姿矫健而优雅，画笔也只能以残影描摹他行动的迅捷。曹容仁几乎一眼便知道为什么它能成为狼王——兽类的野性与统治者的高傲在它身上相得益彰。  
另外两人注意到了曹容仁的僵硬，回头看去。  
“比比比……比尔森！”Jensen一声尖叫，本能性一跃而起死死抱住Impact的脖子。人的力气比猴子大得多，黑龙差点没被勒得背过气去，来来回回甩头，还朝着空中呛出几口火。  
曹容仁浑身紧绷。虽然并非初次见面，却还是第一次在如此近的距离与传说中的狼王对峙。那双金色的眼睛里无悲无喜，茫然而空洞。  
不，不对。不是空洞，是根本就没有落在三个活物身上。似乎对它来说他们根本不存在。它眼睛低垂，目光中只有地上躺着的黑狼。  
但比狼王本身更瞩目的，是比尔森从眼上到耳后一道深可见骨的伤痕。血从外翻的红肉中往外涌，浸入青草里。  
而伤口的始作俑者无需多言。  
狼王弓起身子，微微露出了獠牙。  
是复仇的信号。曹容仁想。他们恐怕走不了了。  
“带上Peter，离开这，现在。”  
它轻轻开口。  
“永远不要回来。”

直到黎明彭亦亮都没再有动作，这一睡就是好几天。  
Impact来通知曹容仁他醒了的时候魔法师正对着配方冥思苦想。狼王的血很显然起了效用，但他不明白彭亦亮为什么会将他们当成敌人。这一次没出什么事，狼族除了睡得脖子有点疼以外并无大碍。但曹容仁进门的时候他还是条件反射猛地缩进了被子。  
“鼻子又不舒服了？”曹容仁感到奇怪。波斯猫这段时间离家出走他还有些烦恼呢。虽然跟在魔法师身边的动物都或多或少地通了灵气不会失踪所以不必担心，只是有点不习惯。  
“不……跟它无关。你能去工房查查看吗？”彭亦亮咬咬牙，小声说，“他们送过来的恢复药好像有很严重的副作用。”  
“真的？”曹容仁噌地直起身。调情归调情，谁也不能质疑他的业务能力。“果然没有猫会很麻烦……”他小声抱怨着迅速离开房间。  
直到确认人已经走远，彭亦亮动了动鼻子，小心地留住空气中最后一丝草药香气。  
“操他妈的。”他整个人窝进被子里，呼吸急促，紧抓着丝织品微微发抖，“到底什么毛病。”


	9. Cloudy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了解决新出现的问题，曹容仁决定前往云端城亲自拜访Sneaky。当然，Jensen也少不了。

曹容仁站在城门口长长的队伍里，随着人流向前挪动。前面一眼望不到尽头。  
“这儿一直都这么多人吗？”他问。  
“不，你只是正好碰上了入冬之前最后一次的开放集市。”站在旁边的Jensen无聊地摆弄着手里自己改装的机械魔方。  
“开放集市？”  
“云端城每年只有那么几次允许普通人进入。”Jensen给他指了指四周排队的人群，“魔法师们深居简出，很多物资并不能自给自足，全靠交易保障生存。商人们带来必需品和制作材料，而他们提供药剂和卷轴。”  
“价格怎么算？”曹容仁饶有兴趣地问。  
“不固定，这个归Jack管。如果要举个熟悉的例子的话……”他朝周围望望，将曹容仁拉近小声说，“Peter尾巴上的一根毛可以换一张Zach制作的魔法卷轴。”  
这听起来一点也不像个平易近人的例子。曹容仁摊手表示疑惑。  
“换个说法，是Doublelift和Sneaky。都是天价货。”他敏锐地注意到周围有人竖起耳朵，转移了话题，看起来就像两个在聊八卦的普通人，“有段时间Sneaky突然抛售出了一大堆需要狼毫做基础材料的高级卷轴，坊间一度传闻他把Doublelfit睡了之后把人尾巴给剃秃了。”Jensen嘴角有些抽搐，“虽然实际上只是他联系Steve做了笔黑心交易而已。”  
曹容仁想了想那场景实在觉得好笑，“为什么是Peter？”他随口一问，“万一是Bjergson呢？”  
“哦天哪，别说了。”Jensen表情一时变得十分精彩，“谁不知道Bjergson从不踏入人类领地。”  
曹容仁稍作思考便表示了理解。彭亦亮从小与那名学者生活在一起，自然更喜欢人类的生活。而Bjergson与狼族同生共死，对人类别说好感更可能是厌恶。  
“虽然等待有点苦，”Jensen踮脚朝前望了望，“不过集市上从来少不了好东西。等我们去见了Zach，你可以参观一下。相信我，不会后悔的。”

云端城名曰云端，实则也只是地势较高加上位置偏僻，显得超然于世外而已。清晨雾气浓厚的的时候整座城被云层紧紧包裹，便仿佛云上之城。曹容仁从前向后望去，山下蜿蜒的人群起起伏伏半遮半掩，隐约有些神龙见首不见尾的神韵。  
他们在雾气快要散尽的时候总算是见到了城门。门口几名卫兵正在尽职尽责地检查一个个放行。  
“进城有两个要求，魔法师，或是有通行证的商人。”Jensen小声说，“你随便露一手就是了。”他戴上衣服的兜帽，将通行证挂在自己的脖子上，尽可能缩小自己的存在感。  
“你哪儿来的？”曹容仁疑惑地看向他的牌子。  
Jensen迅速给他比了个“嘘”的手势，拇指朝后方指指。“一会我就还回去！”  
“你……”曹容仁想起彭亦亮给他讲关于Jensen过去三天不打上房揭瓦的“光荣事迹”，“行吧。”  
“上午好先生，请出示您的证明。”  
穿着金属盔甲的卫兵向他敬礼，头盔下只露出了他漂亮的蓝色眼睛。曹容仁向他出示了手背上的蓝色纹路，那纹章发出光芒又很快消失。  
“这种符文我还没见过呢。”卫兵点点头，挥手让军队放行，“您不是这儿的人，对吗？”  
“是。我是来见Sneaky的。”  
“大魔法师不轻易见客。如果您想要前去拜访，需要办些手续。”男人微微一笑，“不过看起来，您似乎有特别通行证。”  
卫兵突然拔出腰间的佩剑，瞬间刺向藏在曹容仁背后的男孩。Jensen吓了一跳，迅速躲开，却被另一侧的士兵们制住。  
“……靠！”看清面前人的Jensen尖叫，“为什么今天是你！”  
“您可以进去了，先生。”他用长剑虚点地面，说，“但我们兵营今天也许需要炖只猴子补补……”  
“抱歉。”曹容仁无奈地说，“但是他得跟我一起。”  
Jensen吐了吐舌头，甩开身后的人，把通行证丢给卫兵。男人轻而易举地接住。  
“没什么，只是朋友间的小玩笑。我会和它本来的持有者解释的。”卫兵大笑，“想找大魔法师的话，城中最高的建筑就是。”  
他轻轻挥剑示意下一个，“欢迎来到云端城，我是骑士长Licorice。”

与外表看起来的清冷孤寂不同，云端城的热闹远超曹容仁想象。不得不承认这里的确是魔法师的天堂，他甚至在路边摊便能看到好几样平日难得一见的药材。  
“其实我们可以趁前几天他睡着的时候剪点毛。”Jensen嘀咕，“我敢保证你在这儿就富可敌国了。”  
“你就不怕他醒了把你屁股拔秃。”狼族的毛皮是他们炫耀的资本。他一直对Jensen在彭亦亮面前的作死精神感到佩服。  
“唉……那他下次要是掉毛你可不可以告诉我？”战斗力明显弱一截的Jensen垂头丧气，“我打赌Steve靠这个发了一笔大财，不然Sneaky从哪儿来的这么多顶级材料。”  
曹容仁想了想他波斯猫的换毛期，打了个寒战。  
如Licorice所言，Sneaky所在的位置实在是不难找。中心处的城堡，尖尖的白塔直入云霄，门前长长的大理石楼梯也没有一个守卫。绕过复杂的花园迷宫，曹容仁还在奇怪这里怎么如此松懈，直到走到跟前才发现玄机。  
这座塔根本就没有门。  
“Zach几乎没有出去过，平日里都是我在替他跑腿。”Jensen熟练地耳朵贴着墙壁小心敲击，“如果他不想见人，就算是Jack也不能进去。不过我有自己的法子——啊，找到了。”  
曹容仁看见Jensen在墙上的某几个位置按固定的规律敲敲打打，随后地面一阵轻震，那堵严严实实的墙上出现了一个传送门。  
Jensen抬抬下巴，“跟上。”

白塔里安静得窒息，没有一点生气。天花板上挂着蜘蛛网，楼梯的扶手上积着厚厚一层灰，就连地毯也是破破烂烂。  
“他一直这样生活吗？”曹容仁疑惑。  
“是幻象啦，用于吓退那些想硬闯来骚扰他的人。”Jensen无所谓地挥手赶走面前突然跳出来的鬼魂，“Zach可是很会过日子的。”  
不愧是城中最强的魔法师。曹容仁想，擦了擦额角的汗水。他完全无法在其中寻找出破绽来。  
等等，为什么这么热？  
曹容仁回头向下看去。  
“Jensen！”他一把抓住前面人的肩膀，“楼下起火了！”  
木头燃烧炸出噼里啪啦的火星。火苗还在不断地往上蹿，逐渐向着他们蔓延过来。  
Jensen愣了下，随后长叹一声，朝着空气大声喊。  
“Zach——不要闹了！”  
那些火苗突然停下如潮水般退去，坑坑洼洼的木地板急速化为纹理丰富的大理石瓷砖，昏暗的烛火倏然变明，从门口两侧一路向上盘旋照亮到穹顶。曹容仁知道那些金属片会在夜晚打开，不属于人间的星光月色将在那时倾斜如注。  
“Yensen？”  
他们同时转头，楼上银发的男人正微微蹙眉看过来。  
“你怎么回来了？”

“上一次带回来的猴子让塔里成天不得安宁，看到他居然做了件正经事真令我有点惊讶。”空中的茶壶正嘟嘟地冒着热气，Sneaky轻动手指头，茶壶便自动为他们面前的杯子倒满了红茶，“希望不要觉得我待客不周。”  
“当然不会，毕竟是我有事相求。”  
Sneaky手指轻轻抵在嘴唇上。  
“嘘。”他说，“让我猜猜。”  
大魔法师打了个响指，桌面上突然窜起一小朵白烟。  
烟雾散尽，那是一小撮狼毫，在灯光下泛着浅浅的麦金色。  
曹容仁怔住，“你怎么……”  
“总是有人花重金求我占卜，说我能看透他们的命运。但我只是善于观察而已。放心，不是从你关心的那家伙身上弄的。”Sneaky轻轻一笑将狼毫收回去，“我也不做慈善。有人需要一个栖息的居所，我需要试验品。”  
曹容仁当然能看出来那东西不属于彭亦亮。但接连见识了两头顶级的狼族后，他能确认它的主人也绝非等闲之辈。  
“所以，他又怎么了？”Sneaky端起红茶小小抿了一口，“希望上次的答复对你有一定帮助。不得不说那些资料也帮了我不少忙。”  
“受益匪浅，我第一次意识到时间的选择对药效有如此重大的影响，这是那边大陆的书里从未提到过的。”曹容仁点点头，“但也许是哪儿没有想到，问题发生了变化。”  
“怎么了？”Sneaky饶有兴趣地问，“他收不回尾巴还是耳朵？”他哈哈大笑，“别见怪，狼族的变形是一种很神奇的现象。他们没有魔法天赋，却能借所谓的血月实现某种类似变形术的效果。我能够在两种样子之间自由切换，很大程度上是受了他们的启发。”  
“……都不是。”曹容仁叹了口气，如果是那样反而好多了，“服下药物之后他没有再疼痛发作了，这是好事。但是血月的当晚……”他想到当时的场景仍心有余悸，“他仍然对我发动了攻击。”  
Sneaky终于放下了茶杯。“不可思议。”他皱着眉头，“没有比Doublelift更亲近人类的狼族了。”  
“为什么？”曹容仁好奇地问。  
“你知道他是被人类养大的吗？”  
曹容仁点点头。  
“这事还是多年以前他亲自告诉我的。”Sneaky有些感叹，“你知道，血月会刺激成年狼族的精神使他们变得暴躁。而在他成年后遇到的第一次血月，他的饲养者Travis——或者他的父亲他的主人，随你怎么定义，就在他面前。”  
曹容仁立刻想到了照片中的那个中年男人。  
“‘我的爪子已经要扎进他喉咙里了，他也没有出手揍我。’他是这么和我说的。‘他对我的信任更甚于他自己的生命。’”  
“然后……”  
“Travis不知道用什么方式阻止了他的发狂。我问了，他不肯说。”Sneaky遗憾地摊手，“但无论如何，在那之后他都会控制自己不去伤害人类。所以你说他向你发动攻击我是完全没想到。除非……”  
突然凑上来的脸让曹容仁吓了一跳。大魔法师身上散发着摄人心魄的幽香，两副面孔来回切换让曹容仁不确定他是不是在暗中使用了幻术。天花板上的华丽吊灯左右摇晃，世界旋转颠倒，冰冷的气息游走探查过全身，仿佛有条蟒蛇在耳边丝丝吐着信子。  
“哈，我知道了。”  
一切突然恢复了原状。Sneaky坐在椅子上刚刚将茶饮尽，仿佛什么都没发生。  
“请在这稍等，我去写个配方，相信能解决你的问题。”  
还没回过神来的曹容仁木然地点点头，浑身冷汗，头脑一片空白。他终于意识到面前的人为什么会拥有那样的名字。

收下配方之后告别Sneaky，白塔的门便自动为曹容仁打开了。花园中已经等候多时的Jensen正在和另一个男人相谈甚欢。  
“嘿Core，这边！”Jensen朝他招了招手，向旁边男人介绍，“他就是刚才我说的魔法师。”  
曹容仁向他们走过去，“这位是……”  
“Svenskren。你可以叫我Sven。”金发男人笑着伸出手。  
“你好。”他回握的瞬间手上碰到奇怪的触感，猛地一抖将手缩了回来。  
“啊，抱歉。吓到你了吗？”Sven摊开手掌，他的指尖生有尖锐的指甲，“我是狼族。”  
曹容仁很快便意识到他便是那撮毛发的主人。  
“对不起，是我失礼了。只是个小玩笑。”男人将爪子收了回去，为表歉意微微躬身，“我以为和Peter睡一张床的人应该不会怕这个。”  
“Jensen。”曹容仁面无表情地看向Sven背后抱头瑟瑟发抖的小猴子。  
“我我我不是故意的！谁让你们那天一晚上没出来！”他踹了一脚Sven，“你怎么卖我！”  
Sven笑得更开心了。  
“我们……”曹容仁想开口。  
“无论是不是你都很厉害，愿意跋涉这么远帮助Peter解决他的痛苦。作为他的朋友，我很感激。”Sven摆手示意他不必解释，“能让他那么暴躁的家伙听话的可不多。”  
被这样真诚地赞美让曹容仁反而有些不好意思了。毕竟现在他们的医患关系可谈不上纯粹。他突然想起一个关键的问题。  
“Sven，血月的时候，”他说，“你会有什么异常反应吗？”  
Sven摇摇头，“Sneaky对我施加了法术，血月的效果被抵挡掉了。”  
曹容仁表情复杂。  
“只要放弃意识把身体完全交给他把控就行，”Sven意有所指地眨眨眼，“有很多种方式。”  
他想了想谈到这件事时彭亦亮尖叫“让我跟他上床除非把我弄死他每次想把我扒了皮揩我油的视线恐怖程度仅次于Steve和我说他最近手头有点紧”就忍不住嘴角微微上挑。  
“哇哦。”Sven手抵着下巴，挑眉，“你在想他。”  
算了，解释也是白解释。总不能说有的人宁可痛死不要失身吧。曹容仁轻笑着叹口气。  
“替我带句话，老朋友想叙叙旧了，希望他下次亲自来见我。”Sven摆摆手，看了眼他手里的羊皮纸，“我想你们还有急事。”  
“我一定会的。”他拖走在一旁装蘑菇的Jensen，“再见。”

谈话耽误了一些时间，此时天色已晚，看来是不得不留宿了。晚饭时Jensen千方百计地偷偷暗示曹容仁今晚他不回来住，曹容仁也就装作还蒙在鼓里，只是提醒他明早记得要准时出现在旅馆门口。  
“话说，那个是Sneaky给你写的？”Jensen好奇地指了指羊皮纸，“我能看看吗？”  
“当然。”曹容仁点头递给他。反正他们明天到集市上也得去买东西。  
Jensen小心抽开银色丝带，一行行看过去，久久没有说话，随后将配方双手递给曹容仁，“对不起，我错了，我不该多管闲事。”  
曹容仁满头问号地接过来看了眼，脸色一黑，差点没当场撕掉。  
去他妈的治疗药。  
上面写着风月场所人手一份的秘方，末尾还用风骚的花体字补充“根据狼族特性特调，亲测有效”。


End file.
